White Rose
by FullmetalEcho688
Summary: "Maybe I don't want someone who's normal. Maybe I want someone who's extraordinary." An extremely fluffy edxwin oneshot. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: So, I wanted to see if I was any good at writing romance, and this is the result****. I gotta say, it turned out to have a lot more fluff than I expected****. Like, _way_ more. This is an Edxwin fic, so don't like, don't read. For everyone else, hope you like it!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fullmetal**** Alchemist or the characters within.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at, Auntie?" Al asked from behind Pinako. The elderly woman gazed over her shoulder at the boy, who was currently munching on a couple of cookies. Pinako turned back to the window she was staring out of and smiled knowingly.<p>

"Your brother and my granddaughter are taking a walk," Pinako replied. "Don't bother them."

Al nodded as she turned away from the window.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ed tucked his hands into his pockets, feeling nervous. Winry probably felt the same way, seeing as she was avoiding eye contact with him. Instead, she watched the scenery as they passed. It was a warm, sunny afternoon, with a refreshingly cool breeze- the perfect day to go outside.<p>

Eventually the two made it to their destination, reaching a quaint little bridge which provided passage over the sparkling, rushing river below. Neither of them said anything about stopping at this particular spot; they both knew without words. There was a brief silence before Winry spoke.

"Al has had an enormous appetite since you two got your bodies back. He's as bad as you, Ed!" Winry smiled. Ed felt an answering smile find its way onto his lips.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Who would've guessed Al would eat more than me?" They both laughed, before silence fell again. Ed knew they couldn't keep stalling.

"Hey, Win?" Ed voiced, leaning against the wall of the bridge and staring into the clear water beneath him.

"Hmm?" Winry glanced over to Ed.

"Do you remember… what I told you on the day I left, four years ago?" Ed asked hesitantly. He was worried that she didn't know what he was talking about, or that she didn't remember. He needn't have worried.

"You gave me this sad look and told me… not to wait for you," Winry was looking into the water as well now.

"You didn't take my advice," Ed replied, smiling again.

Winry laughed quietly and answered, "You knew I was never going to."

Ed hesitated again. "Has anything changed…?" Winry knew instinctively what he was referring to- that was the whole reason they were out here, on this sweet little bridge on a perfect afternoon.

"Nothing," Winry breathed, suddenly nervous. Ed sighed.

"You deserve better, and you know it. You deserve better than… me," he bit his lip apprehensively.

"_I_ deserve better than _you_?" Winry said sharply. Ed blinked and looked at her.

"You're the most amazing person I know… you never give up on what you believe, you never back down from a challenge, and you'll gladly give up your life for those you care about. You're loyal and intelligent, brave and kind… I don't know what I'd do without you." Winry was blushing, but it needed to be said. They had been waiting for a long time. "I waited, but… I don't know why you would choose me…" Winry finished sadly, gazing at the ground.

Ed's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Winry, you helped me get my life back! You gave me the tools I needed to do things, the arm and leg I needed to have in order to free Al. And… you never once closed your doors on me. We said that we didn't have a home, but we could've had one if we'd taken it… It was just too dangerous. My point is you were always there for me… you waited for me when no-one else would have. You're smart and independent, you're not afraid to kick my ass if I need it and… and you're beautiful." Winry's eyes went wide, and they were both blushing deeply now, but Edward rushed on hastily.

"That's why you deserve someone better than me! Someone normal who can take you on dates and give you flowers and all that. Not someone like me, who leaves for months on end, who always finds trouble, who makes you worry and puts you in danger…" Ed swallowed, suddenly very interested in his shoes. Winry's eyes felt moist, but she smiled, and hesitantly placed her hand over Ed's, which he had placed on the wall of the bridge. He bit his lip again as Winry watched.

"Maybe I don't want someone who's normal. Maybe I want someone who's extraordinary," Winry said quietly. She reached out her free hand and tilted Ed's chin up, so that he looked her in the eyes. The sun caught in his hair and eyes, giving him an unearthly, radiant glow. Winry pulled back, suddenly feeling that Ed would turn her down. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Ed leaned in. _Finally_.

He didn't pause for a moment to ask permission, like most people do. He placed his lips straight over hers in one swift motion. They kissed gently for a moment before breaking away.

"We've waited for a long time for this, haven't we?" he whispered to Winry, holding her close.

"I think… I think I've… loved you all my life," Winry squeezed her eyes shut, even though she was pretty sure Ed thought of her that way. She didn't see him smile ecstatically.

"I didn't realise it at first, but…" Ed sighed happily, "Yeah, I love you." Winry felt all her tense muscles relax, all her dread at disappointment vanish. She began to laugh, and Ed looked stunned.

"Wh-what?" he demanded, going red. Winry swallowed her laughter and replied, still giggling, "Oh, nothing. Just that, what a way to tell someone… 'Oh yeah, I love you'. That's definitely something only you would do."

He laughed too, realizing exactly what he'd said. "Well, it's true!" he defended playfully, but before he could continue, Winry reached up slightly and kissed him. This time, the kiss did not remain gentle but swiftly turned passionate. They remained locked in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. Neither could believe how peaceful and content they felt with the other; it seemed like heaven.

When the two finally broke apart, they were both a bit breathless.

"We should head back…" Winry suggested, and Ed nodded. It was almost dark now, although Ed was sure they'd only been in each other's company for a couple of minutes. He grinned mischievously and picked Winry up before she could react, carrying her bridal style. She was speechless for a moment before she laughed.

"You know, just because you're not normal doesn't mean you can't take me on dates or give me flowers," she teased. He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Ed smiled, freeing a hand and picking a random flower from the ground beside them. He handed it to Winry, and it turned out to be a beautiful white rose. She pecked him on the lips in thanks. Winry suddenly realised she'd been wrong when she thought it was a perfect afternoon before. It was only now, being in Ed's arms, that it became the perfect afternoon.


End file.
